User blog:NeptuneID13/They cancelled the show........
I am 100% telling the truth when I say this, but Ready Jet Go, the best show ever made, is cancelled forever. The information comes from here. That Nick Jr/Disney Junior/PBS Kids fan page is really reliable, as they have ways to contact various kids' show creators. They have confirmed the cancellation of many shows, including Elena of Avalor, The Lion Guard, Blaze and the Monster Machines, and so much more. Today, they announced that Splash and Bubbles got cancelled after 1 season, and the saddest of all, Ready Jet Go! got cancelled after 2 seasons, 2 specials, and 3 full years on air. The last individual episode was Sean Has a Cold, which aired on May 6, 2019, and the last thing to ever come out of the franchise was One Small Step, which aired on June 17, 2019. If I'm being honest, although the show shouldn't have ended at One Small Step, it was still an amazing way to end the show regardless. I am extremely, beyond words, furious and heartbroken at the same time. I am unspeakably angry at the PBS executive who decided that it was a good idea to cancel the show. I despise the companies who didn't fund the show, (as the post suggested it was due to lack of funding). And most of all, the people who didn't watch the show deserve all the scorn in the world. This was a great show, right in front of them, and they ignored it so they can keep sucking off Satan Tiger's Evilhood and Evilicious & Wickedriffic. (NOTE: If you're a good user and you like those 2 shows and like Ready Jet Go, then I respect your opinion; those remarks were directed at the Ready Jet Go hatedom and PBS, who keeps worshiping those 2 shows, like how Cartoon Network worships Teen Titans Go!) The show helped me in so many ways. The show premiered around a time where my self esteem was at an all-time low. The series showed me that there is good in the world, and made me feel happy with its heartwarming storylines, lovable cast of characters, and hilarious jokes. The show taught me a lot about astronomy and got me interested in space. It lit a spark for me to want to work in the animation industry. It helped to accept who I am. It even helped me to be proud about liking a preschool show; now I brag to all my classmates that I watch the show, and they don't even laugh at me. To say that I'm gonna miss the show is a HUGE understatement. There will never be a show like Ready Jet Go ever again. There are many shows I love out there, but none of them can ever replace Ready Jet Go, ever. Sigh....... Thank you, Craig Bartlett, Dete Meserve, Rusty Tracy, David McFadzean, Matt Williams, Jim Lang, Wind Dancer Films, and all the animation studios that work on the show. Thank you Ashleigh Ball, Kyle Rideout, Meg Roe, Brian Drummond, William Ainscough, Grady Ainscough, Glen Gordon, Dalila Bela, Vienna Leacock, Jaeda Lily Miller, Spencer Drever, David Raynolds, Dylan Schombing, Amelia Shoichet-Stoll, Keegan Connor Tracy, Ian James Corlett, Brenda Crichlow, Tabitha St. Germain, and Kathleen Barr. Thank you Jet Propulsion, Sean Rafferty, Sydney Skelley, Sunspot Propulsion, Celery Propulsion, Carrot Propulsion, Face 9000, Mitchell Peterson, Lillian, Dr. Rafferty, Dr. Bergs, Amy Skelley, Dr. Melendez, Mr. Peterson, Face 9001, Uncle Zucchini, Eggplant, Zerk, Ellen Ochoa, Cody, Floyd, Beep, Boop, Jet 2 (character), Sydney 2 (character), and the Background Characters. Yes, even you, Mindy Melendez. As for PBS, well, this is all I have to say to them: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmVI16Vd-aY. Also, this (Warning: If you're a little kid and you're on this wiki, don't click those links, as they contain foul language and obscene gestures) Perhaps this petition can still work, but we would need an army and a bunch of press to make season 3 happen. Goodbye, Ready Jet Go. �� https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ussqi3nagrQ Category:Blog posts